The Week of Infamy
by JurgenZero2034
Summary: What would be a week of scary fun and movies... eventually turns into a week of terror. A week to survive. A week to live. Now the Eds are grateful for living to Halloween... Let's see... if they can survive one night!
1. The Previews

**The Week of Infamy**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _It is a fact that Halloween will be coming up quick, so I decided to do a Halloween story and involving one of my childhood shows, Ed Edd n' Eddy._

* * *

 **Peach Creek Jr. High**

 **October 22nd. 2:50 PM**

A bright boy was simply sitting in class, wearing a green jacket and blue pants. He was a 8th grader named Ed. Unfortunately, he wasn't the brightest. That's where his friends, Double D and Eddy come in to help. The trio were the closest of friends since they were toddlers.

The month of October was exciting for Ed especially. He is one of the biggest fans of the horror genre and the sci-fi genre. How big? The lovable oaf's room (basement by the way) is filled to the brim with horror movies of all types: slashers, psychological, monster, dark comedy, fantasy and the science fiction horror here and there.

However, Ed was sitting in class bored. Only Double D was able to take down all the teacher's notes, especially for a upcoming midterm which is the week before Thanksgiving. Ed and Eddy would just cram for at least two days before. The two of them weren't exactly the ace students like Double D.

 **RING!**

The school bell simply woke everyone out of their daze. Eddy fell off his desk, Ed's eyes opened wide and Double D simply tallied all his notes together.

"Well, well. That was quite the session. All that for a world history exam before Thanksgiving." The sock-hatted boy replied.

"Snoresville!" responded Eddy. He quickly got back up and replied

"Look, Sockhead. All that knowledge is baloney after graduating high school. Besides, it's Halloween in one week! CANDY! CREEPY COSTUMES! PARTYING!"

"Aren't we a little old for that? Especially trick r' treating, Eddy."

"Oh come on, Double D. It's our last time to be kids! Especially for Halloween. Because after that, it will be just tests and piles of homework in high school."

"Eddy. High school will not be all that. There are many clubs and even classes you can take for college credit."

"Wow. High school doesn't sound like the Circles of Hades from my old comic The Lords of Pain: The Bloody Miniseries."

"Ed. This isn't one of your horror films."

The Eds now walked out of their history teacher's classrom, talking about high school and all the Halloween activities they can do. All three Eds simply walked out the front door and decided to go to the Candy Store which wasn't far from school.

"Wait, I remember now! I'm inviting you and Eddy to the week-long Horror Cinema Weekview on the FEAR Channel!" said the lovable oaf excitedly.

"So how long are we talking about?"

"This Saturday all through Halloween! I need to prepare all sorts of food and candy in this case!"

"Wait a minute, I can pitch in actually. Remember all the money I saved?"

"You? Saving money? That's new."

"Yea, I recently got a job at the Candy Store, working from Monday through Wednesday. Best part! Employee discount!" responded Eddy as they were walking towards the Candy Store.

"This will be our last Halloween, boys. Let's make it the most epic one!"

* * *

 _ **Read & Review. **_

**_AN 1: If you need to be harsh, please at least constructive. Just saying it sucks doesn't help matters._**

 ** _AN 2: By the way, some of the antagonists are based off some monsters from the movies and folklore... it's up to you to figure out which one is which._**


	2. The Opening

**The Week of Infamy**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _It is a fact that Halloween will be coming up quick, so I decided to do a Halloween story and involving one of my childhood shows, Ed Edd n' Eddy._

 _I also don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy. Its belongs to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network._

* * *

 **Peach Creek Jr. High**

 **October 23rd. Lunch Period**

The Eds were sitting at their own table. A bit of a history lesson: the Eds used to be the outcasts in Peach Creek, mainly because of Eddy, the short boy with three hairs. Always trying to scam everyone for quarters to buy jawbreakers. Each of those scams had a mixed record: some wins, some losses. The majority of it being losses. All of that changed once one scam went too far.

"It's still hard to believe we're friends with everyone now." said Eddy.

"After seeing your deviant brother and how he treats others, is it surprising that all the kids in cul-de-sac tried standing up to him?" replied Double D.

"Plus there was the sudden attack by Captain Melonhead!" said Ed.

"That was Johnny 2x4 in disguise, Ed. But ever since that beating, I haven't seen that twerp." said Eddy.

"You don't think he's going after revenge?" replied Double D.

"Eh, I doubt it. Johnny will get over it and be back to normal. You'll see." replied the short boy.

* * *

 **The Gourd's Lair**

A barely lit circular lair, underneath the Cul-de-sac. Presumably.

A boy, around 11 wore a blue cape, a green undershirt and a hollowed-out half of a gourd as a mask. He simply sat on a melon-shaped chair, plotting something. Next to him was a small piece of wood with red eyes and blue lips called Timber the Dark Shard.

"How long has it been since I was beaten to a pulp?" The boy asked Timber.

"A year, yes? Yes, I skipped a bit of school. But luckily I bribed the teacher to give me all this week's homework...heheheh. Easy as pie."

"The Gourd will have... REVENGE! REVENGE ON EVERYONE IN THE CUL-DE-SAC! EVERYONE!" replied the manic Gourd.

The Gourd was currently detailing schematics for revenge plans but there was an central underlying issue... it would create too much attention. Plus he didn't have the resources to move to other parts of Peach Creek, plus Lemon Brook and Pear Edge.

"Timber, you said something? Wait, Halloween's approaching? Perfect. I think you gave me an idea, Timber."

The Gourd simply threw off all the trash off his desk, then quickly went to work on a new plan...

* * *

 **Ed's House**

 **5:00 PM**

"Ah...there's something I need to do." replied Ed as he checked out his newly cleaned closets. Yes, cleaned. Not something you'd hear associated with Ed. He was preparing himself for Halloween essentially, especially with the costume he had planned: a Celtic warrior. He got a pair of green flannel pajamas for war pants plus a green shirt, complete with Celtic helmet. Plus carried a bit of body paint for the tattoos.

"Ed is definitely ready for Halloween! Especially the creepy crawlers and monsters!"

He also turned on his TV set and found the FEAR channel. He checked the time of the special horror movie marathon, it would start at 12:45 PM. Perfect for lunch time in Ed's mind. He decided to do last-minute shopping at the meantime.

* * *

 **Double D's House**

 **5:30 PM**

Double D and Eddy were finishing their weekend-long homework. A new habit they picked up during last year, plus Ed has been improving on his homework too. He's surprising a C+ average. Double D still maintains his exemplary A+ average, but Eddy managed to pull himself into a B average.

"Are we done yet?" asked Eddy.

"Almost." replied the sockhead boy.

"Two more problems... of this Geometry homework..."

In a hour, they finish the entire amount of assigned homework for the weekend.

"So, what are you going as for Halloween?"

"Eddy, I'm going out as Dr. Victor Frankenstein. I feel it's appropriate, especially when dealing with the extra science classes I'm taking."

"Not bad, I'm going as-"

"Zombie Elvis?"

"NOPE. I'm going as Zombie...Dave Mustaine!"

"At least's different." replied Double D.

The two boys simply sat at the computer, but Eddy realized that tryouts for cross country first thing in the morning. He explained and Double D responded

"Oh, that's no problem, Eddy. My parents can definitely take you to tryouts."

"What's Ed doing now?"

"He's definitely doing last minute shopping. Oh and I almost forgot, this Wednesday through Friday will be half-days."

"No foolin'? This is great, we get out of school faster this time!"

"True, but this tells me school might give us more homework the week after Halloween. But no matter, we'll just keep to our habits. No more last-minute finishing homework on Sundays."

Double D then went on his computer while Eddy went to watch TV in the living room, mainly cheesy action flicks and seeing promotions for Halloween. He flicked through channels until finding the Wray Network, a unique film channel with tons of action movies, horror movies and thriller movies. Perfect for someone like Eddy.

* * *

 **Peach Creek Jr. High**

 **10:00 PM**

The doors simply closed as the janitor locked up for the night.

A small shadow sneaked through the window. It then snuck through the science classroom, there he took all the beakers and test tubes, filling up them up with seltzer water and soda?

"The Gourd's revenge plot shall begin with the ruination of the science room. However, The Gym and Library are next."

The Gourd simply went to The Gym and into the showers area, then placed a small bag of marbles at the entrance. Two to be exact. He then went into the storage room and deflated the balls and replaced them with small balls that dogs chew on.

He then went into the Bathrooms and decided to place all sorts of cherry bombs in the toilets. How he got through the bathrooms? It's simple, The Gourd prepared for each step: he was mad enough to make a copy of the janitor's keys and recently picked lockpicking as a skill. He then went through each classroom...

"I'll make my mark here, but... I need a scapegoat. Who could I blame? Maybe I can blame Eddy's brother!. It's perfect, he has plenty of reason to get back at the Cul-de-sac. The Kanker Sisters are moving away to Lemon Brook soon. Jimmy and Sarah are practically innocent. Kevin is currently biking through Peach Creek State Wilderness Park. Nazz is helping Rolf with preparing his first Halloween party. The Eds... The Eds... I can't think when mentioning them..."

The Gourd was far more aggressive in vandalizing the entire classrooms. He was finished with it and best part, it was a hour before midnight.

* * *

 **Peach Creek Jr. High**

 **October 24th.** **9:15 AM**

Eddy was in the backseat, drooling and drifting in and out. Double D's dad, Melvin was driving him quickly to school for tryouts.

"Eddy. We have arrived at our destination."

"Wa-Wait, we have?! Thanks, Double D's dad!"

"It's Mr. Harrison, Eddy. I'll pick you up... what time does tryouts end?"

"11:30 AM."

"Perfect."

Eddy quickly ran into the locker rooms and noticed only a few people arrived for tryouts. It was Kevin, Rolf and two others known as Bill and Jack.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Everyone was tired because of doing figure 8's on the track field. It was now time for everyone to go home.

"Well, it's only appropriate." replied Eddy.

"Yo, Eddy. Our first meet is going to be in two weeks. It's with Pear Edge."

"What time?"

"10:00 AM on a Saturday."

* * *

 **Ed's House**

 **12:30 PM**

"OH boy. Oh Boy. Oh Boy! Horror Cinema Weekview is gonna start!" said Ed excitedly. He set up the couch made for three people, plus it was also a convertible bed, courtesy of his parents. In a few minutes: Double D and Eddy arrived on time, plus got all the foods out.

"So, what's the first movie supposed to be?" asked Eddy.

"Cannibal City Rampage. How cheesy."

"Ah, CCR. The night where cannibalistic ghouls come from a hidden eldritch city to invade Chicago. Why? It's feeding time!" replied Ed.

The movie starts in a few minutes.

The movie title pops out at them like so...

 **CANNIBAL...CITY...RAMPAGE!**

A teen couple is driving through the city... but they get attacked by a shadowy presence...

"Called it."

The next 30 minutes was a police officer investigating the crime scene and following some suspicious fluids here and there.

"Well, that's interesting."

The movie would end up in about two hours. Eddy was barely fazed, Double D liked the plot and the reveal of the monsters and Ed... well he enjoyed it.

 **2:45 PM**

"The next movie is called... _Night of the Pale Fangs_. Huh, how cheesy." replied Eddy.

The movie opens up with a homeless man running for his life, but there's no music of any type. The hooded men chasing the vagrant were gaining upon him, then one pounced on him and bit into his neck.

"Oh... my. That's... that's really *crunching noises* sick." replied Eddy.

Double D had a barf bag next to him in case. Ed was in awe of the terror.

The screen shown the crime scene a few minutes after, but there was a witness. A teenager who saw the murder happen from the safety of his apartment home. The teen, named Jackson was trying to comprehend what happened last night.

"Uh... you saw a vamp-"

"Shush." replied Ed.

It became night quickly and Jackson was just doing his homework. It then happened again, but the hoods were looking at him... then decided to scream loudly, signifying that they're aware of him.

"Well... that was attention-grabbing."

 **4:45 PM**

The climax would have the leader of the Palefangs chase Jackson throughout Chicago, mainly tight alleyways and even the subway. He has moments til sunup. One Palefang catches him off guard, but he pushes him onto the train tracks where he gets run over by a late-night train. He then sees the leader, T.C. along a remaining turned bully: Sean.

"Well, you gave me the runaround. I feel it's time to end this."

Sean ran at him, but Jackson took out a knife and stabbed him right in the throat which only slowed him down. T.C. then tried brawling with him, but the sun was starting to rise. Unfortunately, Jackson got bitten by T.C. in the process.

In ten minutes, the sun was shining through... T.C. was slowly burning and Sean was in extreme pain. However, Jackson got enraged enough to smash Sean's jaw and punch T.C. into piles of hamburger...

The end had Jackson run into the deep recesses of the subway... now a Palefang.

 **5:00 PM**

 _The Wretched Rise_.

It was a large town, not too far from Jersey City... However, the movie seemed a bit weird. It's almost as if the entity was staring at them.

* * *

 _ **Read & Review. **_

**_AN 1: If you need to be harsh, please at least constructive. Just saying it sucks doesn't help matters._**

 ** _AN 2: By the way, some of the antagonists are based off some monsters from the movies and folklore... it's up to you to figure out which one is which._**

 ** _Rider Paladin: So you finally update?_**

 ** _JurgenZero: Look, they were giving more hours at work. Mind you, I did not say yes. Plus my cousin from out-of-state forced me to play tour guide for New York City during the last months of Summer._**

 ** _Rider Paladin: So... what happens next?_**


	3. The First

**The Week of Infamy**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _It is a fact that Halloween will be coming up quick, so I decided to do a Halloween story and involving one of my childhood shows, Ed Edd n' Eddy._

 _I also don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy. Its belongs to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network._

* * *

 **Ed's House**

 _The Wretched Rise_

"Uh... Ed. That thing is looking at us funny." replied Eddy who was getting creeped out. However, he jumped out of his seat when he heard thunder. Double D calmed him down a bit by reassuring him it's just thunder, though he found it strange.

"Today's forecast didn't call for a storm, Eddy. But I chalk it up to last minute changes within the weather patterns."

The storm was getting a bit bigger and louder, but then there was a flash of light... striking a lamp post and electric tower. Everything went dark in a minute.

"Oh, come on!"

"Wait, Eddy. Just wait."

Two minutes pass. The whole thing comes back on, just at the moment the monster would claim its first victim. However, something felt off. But the three quickly ignored it.

"Monobrow, is there more soda upstairs?"

"Yes, it should be, Eddy."

Eddy quickly went upstairs and finds more soda, Cola brands. However, he hears some sloshing on the floor, but he ignores it. The sloshing on the floor keeps going, but then hears some gurgles.

However, it's just his stomach. Ed sighed in relief as a response.

He then went downstairs back into his room, but noticed the two seemingly on edge. He saw that the monster villain in the movie was staring at them... with brightened eyes boring into them.

"Hey... Double D. Want to change the-HOLY!"

In a split-second, the screen was morphing into an flesh-colored entity that shifted into a multi-limb monster with a vaguely humanoid face. It then roared like it did in the movie.

"Run! EDDY! RUN!"

The two quickly ran up the stairs and bumping into Ed. The Eds quickly saw the monster in its horrific glory, writhing with tendrils and what passed for as arms, its face split open to reveal a tanned corpulent jaw-like face.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Just run, Eddy! RUN!"

The Eds quickly ran out the door, but the monster was still tailing behind. The beast was smashing windows and all, but it still went after them.

* * *

 **Rolf's House**

"Son of a gun! What monster eats sheep and leaves remains behind? Rolf asks." Rolf asked, but he would be quickly surprised by the giant maw-like monster who popped out of the screen. It then roared loudly in its face...

"Nana! Get the Whipping Stick!"

* * *

The chaos would start from here, soon it would be consuming the Cul-de-sac..

* * *

 _ **Read & Review. **_

**_AN 1: If you need to be harsh, please at least constructive. Just saying it sucks doesn't help matters._**

 ** _AN 2: By the way, some of the antagonists are based off some monsters from the movies and folklore... it's up to you to figure out which one is which._**


	4. The Players

**The Week of Infamy**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _It is a fact that Halloween will be coming up quick, so I decided to do a Halloween story and involving one of my childhood shows, Ed Edd n' Eddy._

* * *

 **Peach Creek Jr. High**

 **October 24th**

The Eds were actually running to the last place they wanted to, school. However, Ed was a fast runner due to being involved in football for one year. The Wretched Horror they lost, but it was the nickname Ed came up with. On their way there, they saw other monsters from horror movies that Ed previously saw before.

"The Triple-Headed Cyclops from The Volcanic Beast! The Grayfangs from Urban Chaos! Priest Osmund from The Twitching Horror! Oh no! The First Lich from Winter Has Come!"

"Ed, this isn't the time to oogle at entities that want to maim, rip or eat us!" yells Double D.

The wolf-like hoodlums quickly viewed them and ran at them. They ran on all fours, but Ed in a panic lifted up a stop sign and threw it like a boomerang. The Grayfangs were surprised for a moment before being hit and sent flying off-screen.

The Eds were relieved, but...the door was locked.

"No. No. No! Why of all times!" replied a panicked Eddy.

"Through the window, gentlemen!" responded Double D.

Double D reluctantly throw a rock at the window, breaking it and all three Eds would scramble to enter into it. The smart Ed felt very bad about his decision because he technically committed vandalism, but Eddy snapped him out of it.

The three were in the hallway, then ran to safety.

They decided to go into the janitor's closet...much to Eddy's dismay. Ed then bolted the door shut and then said this

"Now, we wait for morning. But prepare for battle!"

* * *

 **October 24th**

 **Kevin's House**

Kevin, a jock and ex-bully of the Eds. Captain of the football team, but now he's fighting off a group of possessed classmates and the center of it all: a wooden hooded dummy by the name of Mr. Rictus.

"Oh, man!" said Kevin who was being cornered by possessed kids, some being his teammates.

Some of them managed to grab Kevin... but he slammed one in the jaw and got a baseball bat from his closet. He knocked two more before the dummy laughed and said

"Oh, you got a bit of fire within you. Interesting. However, I'm satisfied with these little fleshlings for now."

With a wave of his hand, every possessed kid stopped and then grinned like they were yes-men at business meetings. They would break through Kevin's front door, leaving the jock bewildered.

"Oh, man. What is going on? First a wooden d-bag takes control of my teammates. What's next?"

Unfortunately, it would answer him in the most horrifying way possible. He started hearing child-like laughter from the backside of his house, Kevin quickly steeled himself and decided to arm himself further in case.

Kevin went into the kitchen, then holstered twin kitchen knives and a broom in case. He slowly opened the door, but there was no one. He grew paranoid enough to lock the door in every house and then go up to the attic. Turning the lights off was a no-brainer, he then hid under his bed and decided to wait out the carnage.

"Horror movie icons coming to life? It has to be a sick and well-planned prank, it has to be, right?" said Kevin to himself.

The safety would last all of five seconds when a shadow-type entity with a grinning masquerade mask dragged him into its dimension... him screaming was just icing on the cake.

* * *

 **October 24th**

 **10:00 PM**

 **Rolf's House**

The entire house was covered in bleeding parts, but one man managed to come out of the house, armed with a pitchfork and a sawn-off shotgun holstered. It was Rolf after slaying the beast that invaded his home from the TV screen.

"It has begun."

He would stare further into the Cul-de-Sac as monsters of adult size were wandering through it. He would hunt them all down like a shepherd protecting his flock.

In order to protect his remaining flock, he put them all in the basement with two-three days worth of food. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for Nana... she died fighting the Black Hole Maw, the monster from the horror film. She got impaled but stabbed the beast so many times, it was dying of blood loss.

Rolf simply put them both out of their misery.

* * *

 _ **Read & Review. **_

**_AN 1: If you need to be harsh, please at least constructive. Just saying it sucks doesn't help matters._**

 ** _AN 2: By the way, some of the antagonists are based off some monsters from the movies and folklore... it's up to you to figure out which one is which._**


	5. The Slow Burn

**The Week of Infamy**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Well, I'm back on this story despite Halloween passing. But hey, going to finish it anyway._

* * *

 **Peach Creek Jr. High**

 **October 25th**

Ed finally woke up, then woke the other two as morning cracked. Double D and Eddy decided to get up, then armed themselves with makeshift weapons. Eddy armed with a pair of spray bottles and a spare janitor's flashlight, Double D armed with a broom and a aerosol can and luckily, a spare lighter. Ed armed himself with a heavy wrench and crowbar.

"Wait a minute, why do you two get better weapons than I do?!" said an enraged Eddy.

"You have a flashlight, the lights are off. Simple enough." said a Double D who was in no mood for this.

"What are two spray bottles going to do?" said Eddy.

"Well, if you were paying attention, I decided to arm the liquid substance with more irritant chemicals. They'll do more than cause sore eyesight for these beasts, Eddy."

The Eds slowly edged out the door, but saw that the school itself was empty. It was a Sunday, but then heard some moans from down the hall. They went into their normal homeroom. Double D was shocked by what he saw, red letters of ergonomic size and the message was clear:

"PEACH CREEK WILL FALL!"

"Who...who CAN DO SUCH A THING TO A CLASSROOM! OUR HOMEROOM! OURS OF ALL!" said a distraught Double D.

"Shut it, sockhead. But this concerns me, who would do this? Better question, who ever did this, could they be associated with the monsters we faced out there?" replied Eddy.

They kept moving on, but came across other classrooms which were equally vandalized, then saw the science lab which had tubes and beakers filled with seltzer and soda...

"That seems very strange. Why not go higher?" said Double D.

"Keep your guard up, things like that are meant to distract you." replied Ed.

The Eds managed to scout out the entire school, not even finding one monster in here. They decided to go to the rooftops to scout out the rest of the Cul-de-sac. It was full of monsters, but there were less in comparison to last night. They would hide in the library for awhile, Double D reading books on anatomy and knife combat to better calm his nerves and Eddy reading a few comics to take the edge off.

Double D would then see some every-day weakness and since some of these monsters had a humanoid structure, it might apply here just as much.

Eddy was reading some horror comics, but they were fairly old. It was to prepare himself for what type of monsters they could come across.

Ed was keeping guard.

"Ed, is it possible that you remember the movie line-up? It might help our chances."

The oaf then sat all three down.

"The remaining are in this following order, please write it down."

Skinners: sadistic and psychotic humans acting on their sadistic urges, even turning landmarks into charnel houses as some sick ritual. The blood in their veins are known to be toxic. Source: _The Skinning Week_

Bloodpool Beasts: A collective term for monsters that come out of the red-blood pools lying within major cities. Source: _Bloodskins_

Palefangs: A group of gangsters who recently turned into vampires by some exiled vampire lord. They sire others by leaking their blood into their victims' mouth, giving a whole week to transform into either a Palefang or Burden Beast, a mindless but powerful berserker. Source: _Palefang Beatdown_

Dreadshifters: A group of aliens that can absorb the DNA of any living organism, then transmutate their body parts into any living weapon. In addition, they spread their infection. Source: _A Sad Day At Area 51_

Hollowed Men: A group of recently deceased corpses, but the differences between them and zombies is that they retain their martial skills and knowledge before dying. It doesn't help they were once barbarians from an ancient age. Source: _Hollows' Shield_

Boreal Children: A hidden race of Bigfoot-like creatures, but they have recently infected with a variant of Kuru. Why? They ate some of their weaker counterparts and went blood-drunk. The next targets being humans. Source: _Woodlands Tapes_

Graybeasts: A race of Dogmen who roam the forests of the Redstone Sanctuary, but they are quite intelligent. They are known to war with a Bigfoot tribe known as the Evergreen People. They come in two varieties: Follower and Pack Alpha. Source: _A Feral Story_

Terror Giants: A race of cannibalistic giants who are encroaching on small towns' territories. Source: _The Giant_

Dropworts: A race of gremlin-like beasts which are known to screw with mechanical structures, even causing networks or planes to fall apart. Source: _Little Ones in Downtown_

Wee Beasties: A collective term for theropod-like beasts sprouting off a underground source, maybe a monster itself. They range from human-sized to building-sized. Source: _Hellions_

Stone People: A group of gremlin/pygmy-like humanoids who dislike humans coming onto their territory, they usually summon Draugar [Resurrected Animals & Mob Victims] and their toughest one known as the Salvager. Source: _Camp Morte_

Eliminators: A collective term for combat robots who come in three varieties: Hunter [trackers], Heavy [one-man SWAT teams] and Prime [one-man battalions]. However, the AI controlling them went berserk and they were off slaughtering all forms of organic life. Source: _Cyber City Massacre_

Woodsmen: A collective term for ventriloquist dummies and mannequins who come to life, then attack their enemies when they least expect it. They are able to control people when breathing or putting their saliva in what they drink. Source: _Tale of the Crying Child_

Changelings: They are beings who change their appearance whenever they feel like, but they like psychologically tormenting people, even taking the forms of their fears.

"Those are the only first wave, guys. This is the second wave, I'll write it down as best as Ed could." replied Ed.

Chimera: They are usually fused monsters, combining two species into one. One being a turtle-spider, wolf-badgers and others all with the taste for human flesh. They seem to enjoy the hunt. Source: _Dread Origin_

Killer Vines: A mutated strain of vines which can dissolve flesh by wrapping around its prey, plus they seem to mimic human voices. Source: _A Fallen Forest_

Dreadbeasts: A collective term for humans with monstrous forms, but their origins are mysterious themselves. Some say they were an experiment gone wrong while others say it a sideline evolution of humanity. Source: _Dreadbeast City_

Kin: The collective term for crazy and murderous kids, ranging from 11-17. All of them followed a leader, but some would turn against each other if there were childish arguments. Source: _Innocence? Lost or Defiled?_

Scourge Troupers: A group of murderous clowns, but they seem to be far deadlier than the Skinners. Why? They can outwit them, plus they have a ritual of sorts. They murder families who come to their traveling shows, but they adopt the orphans after a few months. Why? Converting them is much easier. Source: _A Frightful Night at The Big Top_

Pain Lords: A group of entities, whether worshiped as demons or heralds. They resemble humanoids with blades planted in their hands, knees, shoulders and blades within the scalp. They are dry-humored, they are obsessed with pain and its fullest extent. Source: _The Remnants of Pain_

"Oh, dear... these monsters are... abominable." replied Double D.

"The third wave are those of the most dangerous, the Slashers. All those unstoppable singular horrors, nothing coming to stop them. However, there are some crossover movies where they fight each other instead of slaying other humans."

"Oh, dear. Who are they, Ed? Who are they?" replied Double D.

"Please write down everything."

Origin - One of the multiple leaders of the Dreadite forces, mainly evil spirits who inhabit corpses. The scariest part, he's known to leave corpses crucified.

Ivo - A hostile humanoid robot, armed with electronic buzzsaws. He's known to go berserk in the malls of the future. However, the company always covers the bodies up.

Henry Cranston - A sadistic entity known to torment the dreams of both adults and children, he was drowned prior. It was known that he murdered children for shits and giggles.

Gray Fang - A vicious Dogman who is a pack leader within the Graybeasts. However, it is rumored that he was once a soldier. It explains his cunning for the most part.

Papa Wrath - A deranged spirit of vengeance, but once summoned... it will kill those associated with said target, even those who haven't done evil in their lives. The only way to destroy it is for the summoner to end his/her own life.

The Splitter - A scion of terror, mainly wearing a leather mask with fake hair on it. It is known that the mask was once possessed by an executioner in ancient times, but it will possess anyone who touches it.

"Any more?" asked Double D.

In the next few seconds, a loud scream shattered some of the windows. Ed saw the image, it was a humanoid pterosaur with a long wingspan and to add further, it had a long beak.

"NOW, SOCKHEAD!"

Double D quickly turned on the lighter, then aimed it at the beast. In a split-second, he took aim and sprayed. Flame upon the beast, actually hurting it. The beast was screaming in all sorts of pain, but it had the strength to fly away...

"The Central Eye Visitor. Another horror classic!" said Ed.

"Guys, move. We have a town to save."

"There might not be a town left, Eddy."

"Way to kill the mood, Einstein."

The Eds would then collect all sorts of items, why? Double D could make a getaway vehicle of sorts.

 **HOUR AND HALF LATER...**

Using Garbage cans, the pallet jack and sheets of metal alongside metal bars. He created the Ram-Ed. A ramming machine focusing on speed and control. They would go into town, trying to round up survivors.

* * *

 **Jimmy's House**

Jimmy was trying to hide within his room, escaping from the monsters that came from the TV. They resembled people, but with evil grins complete with sharp tools.

" **Come out, come out wherever you are...** " said a soft, childish voice.

" **Now, now. Janet, that's no way to attract playmates.** " said a older, but feminine voice.

" **Don't you see, Auntie Carol. Someone wants to play hide and seek. Everyone, let's play. First one who finds the little one... well, eats their tongue.** " said a younger, but masculine voice.

" **Jake, that's a wonderful idea. Alright, on the count of 3. We split up. 1...2...3. Ready or not, here... we... come!** " said Auntie Carol with glee.

Jimmy would be panicking right now, but he has safely sealed himself within a toy box, which he quickly emptied out and spread a few in the closet.

' _Oh, Sarah... how I wish you were here now. Your strength would be enough against these heinous monstrosities._ ' thought Jimmy. A bit of history, he was always the feminine boy. Always requiring Sarah, Ed's sister to protect him. However, she was currently with Nazz doing homework now.

* * *

 **Rolf's House**

"DIE, YOU MOCKERIES OF THE FLESH!" yelled Rolf as he was slicing through strange, eldritch-looking humanoids. They were shift their arms into bladed weapons. Some of them resembled passed-away relatives from the families in the Cul-De-Sac, though it made Rolf even angrier.

"You dare defile the remains of not only Rolf's ancestors, but the ancestors of all those residing in the go-go world that is the Cul-De-Sac. You will be punished... severely by Rolf."

" _kID, yOu rEaLLy ThiNK YoU can HURT aLl oF US? You rEally ArE OuT Of YoUr LeaguE? Besides, wouldn't your grandpappy be very displeased that are you disobeying your nana?_ " said the beast as it started resembling Rolf's deceased grandfather.

Rolf simply jumped and readied a slash, intent on taking the beast's head off. It only worked for two seconds as the head simple re-attached itself and did a mockery of a whistle, summoning other of its allies.

The young farmer saw the following monstrosities:

\- A metallic humanoid, several feet tall.

\- A usually tall goblin-type monster, armed with blades.

\- A woman wearing a three-piece suit, turning into a Praying Mantis-type beast, complete with extra appendages.

\- A wooden dummy in a suit and tie, leading a group of Peach Creek's football team.

\- A crystalline cyclops, complete with stone-like palms

" _WEll, you seem outmatched... you humans call this checkmate, right?_ " said the shifting beast mocking Rolf.

"Rolf will devour all of you..."

"I like to see you try, plus I'd be impressed. You'd make a fine slave." said the wooden dummy.

* * *

 **Kevin's House**

Kevin finally woke up, he was trapped in his house again. However, there was nothing outside. A dream maybe? He saw the Cul-De-Sac kids, but they were off. He blinked and everything changed.

It was a blood-red sky, the kids resembled monstrous versions of themselves. He grabbed the nearest weapon, then went up to his room and hid under the blankets.

"Calm down, Kevin. Calm down. Nothing's going to get you. Nothing's going to get you."

" **I wouldn't say that...** " said a chilling voice.

Kevin quickly leapt out of bed, then screamed for the source of the voice to show itself. He then attacked the curtains in his room, the drawers and eventually bumped into something.

" **Good evening, Kevin. I hope you are in good spirits.** " said the voice as Kevin slowly turned around. It was a fairly tall figure in shadow, complete with porcelain mask, grinning.

" **You may call me Mr. Umber. Make yourself comfortable, you won't be leaving anytime soon. Let's play a game, survive the carnage outside and I'll let you go.** "

"NO WAY, GHOST DORK! I'm-"

" **Now, Now. It's very impolite to interrupt. I didn't finish... Survive the carnage by avoiding or setting up traps. Don't bother fighting them, they'll rip you to bits. If you die, well... you become another denizen of my realm called the Underside.** "

Kevin quickly shuddered at this, then in a impulse, hit Umber several times and even stabbed his knees. It didn't affect him at all, but elicited this reaction.

" **I'm assuming you know. If you attack me, the Observer of your game. All the players will come rushing to this house and well, you know the details. Oops. Forget to mention that. But the game is on, rules still in effect.** "

Kevin has just the made the last mistake of his life.

* * *

 _ **Read & Review. **_

**_AN 1: If you need to be harsh, please at least constructive. Just saying it sucks doesn't help matters._**

 ** _AN 2: By the way, some of the antagonists are based off some monsters from the movies and folklore... it's up to you to figure out which one is which._**

 ** _Try and guess who'll bite it._**


End file.
